goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joust Between Friends
|image = 034_-The_Golden_Girls_-_Joust_Between_Friends.jpg |series = The Golden Girls |season = 2 |number = 9 |overall = 34 |airdate = December 6, 1986 |network = NBC-TV / United States |production = 2.9 / 034 |imdb = tt0589777 |writer = Scott Spencer Gordon |director = Terry Hughes |previous = "Vacation" |next = "Love, Rose"}} was the 9th episode of Season 2 of The Golden Girls, also the 34th overall episode. Directed by Terry Hughes, and written by Scott Spencer Gordon, it premiered on NBC-TV on December 6, 1986. Summary Blanche becomes jealous and angry when Dorothy appears to outshine her while temporarily working at the museum. Meanwhile, Rose finds a stray dog at the supermarket. Synopsis Rose returns from the Supermarket with a Dog and while Blanche and Rose give her permission to keep it till she finds the owner she needs to vet it from Dorothy. Dorothy returns home unable to get a part-time job as part of a school experiment so Blanche convinces her to work in the Museum with her, after that Rose pleads with Dorothy to keep the dog which she does. After Dorothy gets the job after an interview with Mr. Allen, she is doing well working next to Blanche, but Mr. Allen tells Blanche that he's giving Dorothy full control of a banquet which causes Blanche to become extremely jealous. That night after the dog enters Dorothy's room and after failing to force him out, she admits she used to have dogs but after losing her favourite Wa-Wa she was too heartbroken to love another after realising she just spoke to a dog, she finds Rose and tells her to get the dog out of her room. After Blanche reveals that she learnt Dorothy has taken over the banquet and calls her a backstabber, that next day it's revealed by Dorothy and Mr. Allen that the event is for Blanche herself so Dorothy has promise to keep it secret. After Blanche insults her Dorothy reminds her that she is her best friend and Blanche understanding her hurtful behaviour apologizes to Dorothy but is short-lived when Allen appears with a file for the banquet that he gives quickly to Dorothy to hide. Blanche goes back to accusing and leaves threatening to quit. Later that day Dorothy and Sophia are playing Gin Rummy, Dorothy is still upset about Blanche, Sophia tells her to tell the truth, but she can't and when Blanche comes in gives an insult to Dorothy, Sophia tells her the truth and Dorothy confesses it as true. Blanche is sorry, giving Dorothy a cheque with the words "because I was a Big jerk", ''Dorothy refuses to cash it instead she keep it in case Blanche repeats herself and Blanche will pretend to be surprised at the banquet. Rose comes in telling the girls the dog's owner been found and Dorothy cries admitting she likes dogs and didn't want to get close in case for getting upset but Rose brings some dogs home as well as the girls hug them. Quote *'Dorothy:''' In the past few days I have been turned down for every available part-time job in Dade county that didn't involve selling cocaine. ----- Guest Stars *Reid Shelton as Mr. Allen *Inky as Stray Dog Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes